Lucky You
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione actually receives a 'P' for her potions essay and Ron laughs at her... who is there to help her feel better about it? Our favourite hero... HHr! Please read and review! Dedicated to NoahWaters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: H'ok m'dears! Dedicated to the wonderful and fabulous NoahWaters! Because he correctly answered that Bill Withers sung 'Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone'. :D good job honey! I really hope you like this one… thanks to the wonderful StarAngel613 for the wonderful beta-ing job she did… and for half of the title lol. So… I hope you all like it! Especially you NoahWaters:D Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Lucky You**

"Hermione, it's honestly not that bad," Harry reasoned with her as she stormed through the corridors back to the Heads' dorms.

"Yes it _is_!" she shrieked at him. The people ahead of her jumped out of her way as she stormed past – no one wanted to get in the way of an angry Hermione. Malfoy had once, and it had meant he spent the next couple of days with an abnormally high voice.

"It's only one mark!"

"It's the one mark that could define my final mark!"

"Hermione, calm down!" Harry said firmly, catching up with her and grabbing her arm. "It was only a P."

She glared at him, "It was not _only_ a P. Just leave me alone, I don't expect you to understand how I feel." And with that, she jerked her arm away from him and stalked off in the direction of the Heads' dorms. Harry sighed and turned to walk to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to be anywhere near Hermione until she calmed down.

He entered the common room and found Ron sitting in front of the fire, frowning very hard and running his fingers through his hair.

"If you keep on doing that, it'll stand up permanently," Harry said, sitting down opposite his friend.

"I can't work out how I'm supposed to come up with my own incantation for this stupid charm!" Ron burst out, sighing exasperatingly and pushing his homework away from himself. "Why does Flitwick like to hurt my brain like this?"

Harry snorted, "You ask that about every teacher Ron."

"Yeah, well they're all mean," he said, glaring at the pieces of parchment with his notes on them. "I give up for tonight. Why are you up here?"

Harry shrugged, "Hermione's not in a very good mood and I think it's best that I lay low until she feels a little better."

Ron made a face and asked, "Is she PMS-ing?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly, "I dunno, but she got a result back today she wasn't too happy with."

"What, she got an A in Transfiguration and she's angry?"

"No, she got a P in Potions and she's probably going through her notes now to see where she went completely wrong," Harry said, sighing and looking into the blazing fire.

A smile spread across Ron's face and he began to laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow,

"If she catches you laughing at her, she'll kill you," he warned his best friend.

"Oh come on Harry, look at the irony. Hermione got a _P_ in Potions. What did you get?"

"An E but that doesn't…"

Ron began to laugh a little harder, his eyes lighting up with glee. "Ah dear, that's just hilarious," he said, clapping his hands a couple of times. "The smarty-pants was beaten by the famous-boy-who-refused-to-die."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Ron's head.

It hit him in the face and Ron laughed again, "Find it funny now?"

"No," Harry said, sighing again. "Snape probably got tired of her coming top in the class each time and decided to mark her a lot harsher than he did on everyone else."

"Still, it's pretty damn funny," Ron said, still laughing. But, quite suddenly, he froze mid-laugh. His arms and legs snapped together and the only thing that was now moving were his eyes.

"I don't find it _amusing_," Hermione said in a soft and deadly voice, glaring down at the frozen Ron.

Harry grinned in appreciation at Ron and said, "Told you so."

But when Hermione raised her wand again, Harry stood up from the couch and caught her arm before she cast a spell,

"Don't," he said softly. "Come back to the common room with me and we'll talk."

She nodded and they walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ron in his position, as stiff as a board, on the couch.

* * *

"Are you still angry with yourself?" Harry asked as they neared the entrance to the Heads' dorms. 

"Of course I am," she said irritably, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

Silence.

"I'm sorry about Ron," Harry said softly. "I should have told him to shut it."

"Yeah, well, he's stopped laughing now," she said in a dark voice.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Did you feel a little better after you hexed him?"

She sighed and said, "To be honest, no."

"At least you shut him up," Harry said as they came to the entrance to their dorms. "Horntail," he added to the portrait of an old man sitting in front of a fire. He nodded and the portrait swung open to allow the pair to walk into the Heads' common room.

"I just don't understand how I could have failed!" she exclaimed, flopping down on a couch and holding her head in her hands. "Honestly, I went over that stupid essay three times! I didn't notice anything wrong with it!"

Harry sat down next to her and slid an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry 'Mione," he said softly, "If you want, we can talk to him about it tomorrow."

She shrugged and said dejectedly, "He wouldn't raise the grade if your father publicly apologised to him."

Harry laughed softly, "Well, you've still got your sense of humour so you can't be that sad about it."

She laughed weakly and leaned her head into his chest. She closed her eyes and said, "You got a better mark than me, didn't you?"

"Well… I suppose I did," Harry said, trying to avoid the question.

"Let me guess… ah… an E?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and she sighed and closed her eyes again. "Do you want to see what he wrote on my essay?"

"No," she said softly, "I just want to lie here with you. Okay?"

Harry nodded and leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, listening to the faint sound of her breathing and the crackling of the fire. They just sat like that, alone together, warm because of the fire and each other's body heat. They lost track of time sitting there in silence, and it was only when the fire had died down to a low flicker that Harry spoke,

"Would you like to come with me to the kitchens for something to eat?" he asked softly.

She sniffed slightly and nodded her head, "I suppose dinner is finished."

"Yes, it's nine-thirty," Harry said, looking at his watch. "We must have dozed off or something."

Hermione nodded and moved off him, stretching her back and yawning widely. "I don't know," she said, relaxing back into the couch, "But thank you for sitting with me."

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a hug, "Any time 'Mione."

* * *

"Does Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Miss want anything else?" Dobby squeaked up at the pair. 

"No, and for the last time, Hermione's name is not Harry Potter's Miss!" Harry said, blushing slightly as he scolded the small elf.

Hermione smiled, "Really Harry, its fine. No thank you Dobby," she added to Dobby. "I think we've got quite enough food to last us until breakfast."

Dobby grinned up at her and said, "Alright Harry Potter's Miss!"

"Good night Dobby," Harry said, pulling his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and readjusting the pile of food in his arms.

"Good night!" the house elf squeaked, scurrying off towards the back of the kitchen.

Hermione pulled the cloak over herself and made sure it covered Harry too as they stepped out into the castle, listening very hard for any sign of Filch or Peeves.

"You do realise we could just say we were going on our rounds," Harry whispered to Hermione as they made their way back to their dorms.

"Not when we've got our arms full with food," she whispered back, accidentally treading on his foot. "Sorry!" she said quickly as he winced.

"No worries," he murmured, "Next time we're going down to dinner with everyone else."

"I agree," she replied.

* * *

A long time later, after they'd eaten all the food Dobby had given them, Harry was snoring softly in front of the fire. He was sprawled across the couch, his head propped up on the armrest of the couch and one arm dangling down to the ground. His other arm was resting on his stomach, which had slightly expanded with the amount of food he stuffed into his mouth. 

Hermione smiled and watched him from the other side of the couch. She was suddenly struck by how _thankful_ she was to have such a wonderful friend like him, as she watched him mutter something softly in his sleep. She was reminded of the time he'd jumped on the troll in their first year, how he'd saved the rest of the school from the Basilisk and how he'd saved Sirius and herself in their third year from the Dementors. She remembered how much he relied on her in their fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament and how he saved her life again in their fifth year.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, gazing at him sadly.

She remembered how devastated he was after losing Sirius and how he _longed_ to take his frustrations out on Bellatrix. She remembered sitting up late with him while he cried in her arms and hugged her tightly. She remembered how he managed to make her feel better about _everything_ in their sixth year, before he defeated Voldemort.

Harry muttered something again in his sleep and shifted slightly, sighing and relaxing again. He scratched his stomach slightly and yawned, making a small "ah" sound. Hermione smiled and slid off the couch to crawl up to sit on the ground next to him. She leant her head against the armrest, next to his head and looked at his face. He looked so innocent and young; anyone who didn't know him would never guess that he had done so much in his short life.

Hermione was suddenly struck, again, by how thankful she was to have him with her. He had sat with her just because she had gotten a not-so-good mark in potions. He had gone to the kitchens with her after curfew and stayed up with her, eating until he could eat no more. She sighed and looked down at his dangling hand. It was now resting on her thigh since she'd moved closer to him, and she surprisingly felt as though she didn't want it to leave there. She moved a hand to his and held it, feeling him respond slightly to her. She looked back up at his face quickly to find his eyes were still closed.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly.

When she pulled back, his eyes were open and watching her thoughtfully. "Did you just kiss me?" he asked, in a matter-of-factly voice.

She nodded, looking rather embarrassed.

He smiled, "Wake me up next time you do it, you silly girl," he said, before moving his head forward to meet her lips.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Didja like it? Was the ending… terribly… short? I'm sorry you didn't get a snogging scene NoahWaters lol… oh well. There's plenty more to come I suppose. So, please review guys! Reviews rock my world:D**

**Alex**


End file.
